Blake and Damien
by Mysterious Princess Mystery
Summary: For centuries, Damien has been alone and unloved. A prophecy states he will fall for a human girl who alone can save him. Blake isn't that interested in love but Damien doesn't care and kidnaps her. Will she love him or reject him? Might change to M
1. Blake

Blake's POV  
I was walking through the park on a winter day. My name is Blake. I'm a senior in high school.  
My parents died when I was thirteen so I lived with her grandma. I'm an intelligent, beautiful, caring and shy girl.  
I have long (waist- length) hair that was bluish-black. My skin is creamy and my big navy blue eyes always sparkled.  
I have three friends; Isabel ( pink hair in pigtails and matching eyes),  
Val ( long curly end blonde hair and blue eyes) and Blaire (long black hair and purple eyes). They were away with their families so I was alone.  
And Grandmother went to visit some friends in Miami ( we live in Seattle).  
I was wearing denim blue jeans with a long sleeved blue and black sweater with a plaid design in the front and black winter boots with a long dark gray winter coat, gray mittens, blue and black checkered scarf and a black beanie.  
I sat down on a bench next to two trees.  
I sighed. Maybe I could go ice skating and hit my favorite cafe and sweet shop later on.  
But lately I've been having strange dreams of a boy around my age or maybe older. Every time I dreamed about him he would start out sweet but kept on crying and gripping me tight. That's when I wake up.  
Still...? Why do those dream feel so real?  
After an hour I got up and headed back to my blue SUV. I stopped at the store and picked up some fried chicken, strawberry soda, boil in a bag rice and beef ramen.  
When I got back to my house. I quickly made my way up to my room, taking care to put my groceries up first.  
I had no idea at the time who was waiting for me up in my room.  
Or what was about to be unraveled.  
Like it. I'm going to continue it.  
Oh. And the boy's name will be Damien. Yeah. I know I know. Same name and look as the boy from my other one. Just deal with it.


	2. Mysterious boy

Hi people.  
After much, much, much consideration on what to do with my Love, Blood and Rivals story. I've finally decided that I will not delete it.  
More so I shall start a new one but keep the old one up.  
Will that please you?  
It may not start till Saturday if I can find the proper way.  
I'll keep my OCs in it also.  
Now onto chapter 2 of Blake and Damien.

Blake's POV  
I walked up to my room only to be hit with a sudden burst of coldness.  
I found that my window was cracked opened.  
'Strange. I could've sworn that it was close when I left.' I thought.  
I headed to my window; closing and locking it.  
I sighed and shivered.  
A hot bath would warm me right up.  
Deciding on a little snack first I went downstairs and grabbed me a bag of pretzel sticks and cup of hot chocolate. After finishing my snack I went up to my bathroom in my room.  
I took off my clothes and ran my hot water. I put strawberry bubble bath and vanilla and peach bath balls in there to help relax. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and stepped in.  
The warm water and sweet aroma relaxed me as I laid back in the tub.  
I heard a noise come from her door.

I turned my head to see my pet bunny, Skittles.  
I loved Skittles very much and would play and cuddle with her everyday.  
"Skittles. Go on my bed and I'll make you dinner soon."  
Skittles looked at me for a bit and hopped back to the bed.  
I laid deeper in the tub as the feeling really kicked in.  
I sighed in content.

After four more minutes of soaking.  
I washed up and got out.  
Drying my long hair body, I flinched as my sensitive DD's felt cold coming from drying off.

I put on blue and black checkered panties and matching bra and put my hair into a braid.  
I put on black and blue warm winter sleep ware.  
I picked up Skittles and walked down to the kitchen.  
I got some rabbit food in Skittles bowl and some sparking purified water for her.  
I put my beef ramen in the microwave and poured me some more hot chocolate.  
After my dinner was done. I watched some Pretty Little Liars  
(A/N: I LOVE that show. Spoby Rocks!)  
After two episodes I got drowsy and got up, made sure all my doors, windows were locked and my security system was on.  
I waked back up to my room, Skittles in arms and laid on my bed, got under the covers and went to sleep.  
Never once did I notice the dark brownish-reddish eyes watching me.  
Damien's POV  
Blake Riverstone.  
The girl I was destined to love.  
The one who can save me from my loneliness. The only problem is... I'm a vampire. I suck blood and sometimes kill people. She doesn't even know I exist. I saw her on a train two years back on her way to a sweet shop's grand opening.  
My heart started beating the moment I saw her.  
But when this wretched boy tried flirting with her, as much as I wanted to rip his throat out, my heart was shattered when she said she wasn't into love.  
I would've died right then. But. Just looking at Blake I knew we would be together.  
So. All this time I've been keeping an eye on her.  
Stalkerish, I know. But... I will have her. My plan is almost ready.  
I just hope I won't have to suffer any longer.  
Good?  
I really like how it went.  
Well as I said the new version if my most popular story will be out soon.  
Please be patient.


End file.
